Butterflies part 26
by Kksaunt1
Summary: How bout a little love?


Before Elizabeth and Jack realized it, Maddie was six months old, with Little Beth not far behind. Maddie was laughing and sitting up, outgrowing her clothes and the cradle her Daddy made her.

Lately , Elizabeth noticed Jack was getting home from work and heading straight to the barn. He would come in for dinner, but then go right back out. When Elizabeth asked him, he said he was just working on something. He did tell her it was a surprise, so not to go out to the barn and look around.

One night, right before bed, Jack came in the door with something big under a sheet in his arms. "Hey Sweetheart, close your eyes."

"Ok. They're shut." He took the sheet off and put it right in front of Elizabeth.

"Open." She opened her eyes.

"Oh, Jack. It's wonderful. This is what you've been working on every night?"

"Maddie's outgrowing the cradle. I wanted to make her a crib." It had the same beautiful Daisy carvings on it that the rocking chair, headboard and cradle all had.

"Sweetie, you amaze me more every day. Thank you." She got up from the couch, put her arms around him and kissed him. "Beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

"I meant the crib."

"I didn't." He leaned down and kissed her. "You smell good."

"Thank you." She leaned her head against his shoulder, holding him close. Then they started dancing.

"I love dancing with you."

"There's no music." She looked into his eyes and saw his love for her. She could never doubt it.

"We don't need any."

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him, the wonderful man she married, the father of her precious little girl. "I love you."

"I love you more, Sweetheart."

The next morning Jack, Elizabeth, Viola and the two babies traveled into town in their wagon, all bundled up, because winter was fast approaching. Jack needed to do rounds, but Elizabeth and Viola were going to do errands and then go to lunch at Abigail's. When Elizabeth walked into the mercantile, Miss Roberts, the substitute teacher who had been filling in for Elizabeth since she went on bed rest, walked up to her. "Hi, Miss Roberts. How are you doing?"

"Please, call me Penny. I'm doing ok. I was wondering if I could speak with you, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Please call me Elizabeth, Penny."

"Elizabeth, I just received a telegram from my family back home and it seems my father is ill. They want me home as soon as I can get there. Do you know of anyone in town that I could ask to fill in for me? I really need to leave town tomorrow, if possible."

"Well, let me ask around. I will come find you at the school this afternoon. Is that ok?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

Elizabeth started thinking of who might be available to help on such short notice. Maybe Florence and Rosemary could split the time? Then she came up with a plan. She had to approach the subject with Jack first though.

Elizabeth walked to the jail. She had left Maddie with Abigail and Clara , who were now feeding her sweet potatoes for lunch. She seemed to like them. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth. I didn't expect to see you until dinner."

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up though that I need to talk to you about."

"Don't apologize. Anytime I get surprised by my beautiful wife, it's ok by me."

"I ran into Penny Roberts in the mercantile just now."

"Yeah? How's she doing?"

"She needs to leave town for awhile because her father is sick. She asked if I knew of someone that could take her place."

"And you want to be that someone."

"Constable, you are getting good at that mind reading thing. I taught you well." She walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. She put her hand on his arm, rubbing it with her fingertips, giving him goosebumps.

"You don't have to flirt with me to get me to agree, you know."

"No? Ok, I'll stop then."

"Don't you dare." He stopped her as she went to get up, and pulled her into his lap. "If you want to do it, we will make it work. We just have to find somewhere for Maddie to be."

"Really, Jack? I would love to do it. I've been missing my students. I was thinking of asking Viola to watch her for one of the days and Clara and Charlotte for the others."

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Thank you!" She tried to get up, but Jack wouldn't let her.

"I'm not done with you yet." Elizabeth giggled, leaned in to kiss him, but just before they did, she jumped up. "Not fair, Mrs. Thornton."

"Something to look forward to later." She winked at him and walked out the door.

Jack shook his head, and went back to what he was doing. "What you do to me, Sweetheart."

The plan Elizabeth had thought about worked and everyone said they would gladly watch Maddie. Whomever was watching her, would bring her by the school at lunch so Elizabeth could feed her and then Jack would pick her up when he was done with work. As far as they could tell, it was going to work just fine.

The next morning, Elizabeth got up the same time as Jack, got ready for school, fed Maddie, and left the house. Viola was watching her that day. As Jack walked her to school, she started over thinking everything that was happening. "Jack, what if something happens to Maddie while I'm gone?"

"What could happen? She's at home with your sister. Viola is quite the mother and she has watched Maddie before."

"I don't know. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Sweetheart, listen. I know you've never left her all day before. She will be fine, but I'd it would make you feel better, I will go home after rounds and bring her to you at lunch. I can work from home today."

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would."

"Thank you! You're the best husband."

"I know." They had arrived at school. No one was around, so Jack leaned in to kiss Elizabeth quickly before the students showed up. "I love you. Have a great morning. I'll see you at lunch."

"Hang on, Constable." She put her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a longer kiss. As they were standing there, they didn't notice some of the students had started to arrive.

"Um, Mrs. Thornton?" Jack and Elizabeth jumped apart.

"Uh, hi Emily." Her cheeks were turning pink as she turned to look at her students. Jack chuckled and left for work.

A few hours later, Jack brought Maddie as promised. Elizabeth covered herself as Maddie started to nurse and picked up the sandwich Jack had brought her. "How was your morning, Jack?"

"Same as always. Nothing out of the ordinary. How is it being back in school again?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. I've missed it so much."

"But?"

"Well, it's hard for me to be away from Maddie. I miss her too."

"I can imagine. You've been with her everyday for the last six months. Now you are separated. It must be hard."

"It is. I imagine, it will be a little easier as the days go on, but today is going to be long."

When Maddie finished, Jack took her from Elizabeth, so she had two free hands. "Come here, Honey bug..Mama needs to eat too." Maddie flashed him a smile and leaned in to give him a kiss, which to her involved an open mouth and baby slobber all over his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie, but Daddy thinks Mama needs to teach you how to kiss," he said as he wiped off his face.

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't think you can teach a baby to kiss, but interesting thought."

"Well, we better get home. I'll see you for dinner?"

"I'll be there. Love you, Jack. Bye Maddie." She kissed both of them and watched them leave. She took a deep breath and went to the door and rang the cowbell Jack had given her to call the children in. She had a regular bell, but she would always use the cowbell, because it meant so much to her.

Jack had dinner ready as planned. Elizabeth however was late. Jack and Viola and the two babies waited but after awhile decided to eat without her. Jack tried to give Maddie mashed bananas and sweet potatoes but she didn't want it. He knew she must be hungry, but she just turned her head and cried. She wanted Elizabeth. "I'm sorry sweetie. Mama will be home soon." He picked her up and tried to calm her down. She just rubbed her eyes and cuddled but still whimpered. He rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. About an hour after she had planned on being home, Elizabeth walked in the door. She heard Maddie crying in the background and Viola was sitting at the table with Beth eating her dinner.

"Viola, what's going on?"

"Maddie's been crying for about an hour. She won't eat anything Jack tries to give her. I think she misses you."

"Oh boy. Thank you." She walked quickly into the bedroom and saw Jack rocking Maddie, trying to calm her down. "Jack?"

"Oh good. Mama's here, Maddie." He got up and handed her to Elizabeth. "I just need a moment," he said and walked out the door, obviously affected by the crying.

Elizabeth settled in the rocking chair and started feeding Maddie who looked miserable. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears running down her face, and so hungry but so exhausted from crying. "Mama's so sorry Maddie." She ran her fingers through her soft, dark curls which were getting longer by the day. "I won't let this happen again, promise." She looked down at her angel, her eyes closed, her little fingers splayed out on her chest, finally content. She felt like she had let her down, not being here when she needed her, when she should have been. There had to be a better way to do things, so everyone would be happy. But was it selfish to want everything? Didn't she already have everything she wanted, and more? Did she really need to teach? It wasn't worth it if it sacrificed her family.

When Elizabeth got Maddie settled and fed, she placed her in her new crib and covered her with the blanket Charlotte had given her. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." She heard her sigh, her tummy finally full.

She walked out to find Jack. Everything had been cleaned and put away except for her plate of food. She wanted to talk to Jack first. She walked out on the porch and found him on the swing, looking at the stars. "Sweetie, want some company?"

"Sure." He smiled up at her and patted the seat next to him. She sat down and snuggled up close, putting the blanket over their laps.

"It's chilly out here."

"I guess I didn't notice. Is Maddie all set?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry I was late. I was taking care of my lesson for tomorrow and lost track of time." Jack just nodded. He took her hand, weaving his fingers together with hers.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I mean, I've never felt so helpless or useless in my whole life, but I'm ok now."

"You are not useless, Jack. You did the best you could. I appreciate you and everything you do."

"Thank you."

"I've been thinking. I may have jumped back into teaching too soon. I feel like I let you and Maddie down. I think I'm going to ask if we can get a different teacher while Penny is gone. I don't think I'm cut out for doing everything anymore."

"You didn't let anyone down. We just have to adjust and maybe change how we handle things. The first day is over, now we can think about tomorrow."

"Any ideas how we can make this work?"

"Who watches her tomorrow? Mom?"

"Yes."

"Ok, so Mom will bring her to you at lunch, and I will get her and bring her after school so you can feed her."

"That'll fix one issue."

"What's the other issue?"

"Am I selfish, Jack? To want everything? I love teaching but I feel like I'm neglecting Maddie and I don't want that."

"Of course you're not selfish. You will always be a teacher, because that's why your heart called you here. Even when you don't teach in town anymore, you will teach our children, or Beth. You are a fine example to others and always have been."

"You've always been so supportive of me. That means so much."

"You are so important to me and all I want is for you to be happy."

She turned towards him, gently grazing his face with her fingertips. "I am happy."

"Good." He kissed her softly, pulling her closer. "So am I," leaning his forehead against hers.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth?" Viola asked from the door.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but Maddie is crying."

"Oh, I didn't hear her. Thank you so much, Viola."

"You eat, I'll get her."

"Thank you, Jack."

Jack went into the bedroom and found Maddie crying. "Hey there, baby girl. What's wrong?" She was completely soaked through. "Oh I see. I would be upset too. Let's change you and get you all cleaned up." The moment she was clean and dry, Maddie gave Daddy a huge smile, kicking her legs and waving her hands, jabbering on as if she were telling him a story. "Come on sweet girl, let's go see Mama."

"Hi. How's she doing?"

"Just fine. She was soaked through. No wonder she was upset."

"Dinner was great Jack. Thank you."

By the end of the two weeks that Penny was gone, it wasn't Maddie feeling neglected. Jack saw Elizabeth for all of about 20 minutes after school and then maybe when she got home, if he wasn't already asleep. He was so relieved when he saw Penny's telegram in Elizabeth's hand, announcing she was returning the next day. "What's that look for, Jack?" He was sitting there, waiting for Maddie to finish nursing, apparently staring off into space.

"Nothing. I'll just be glad to get my wife back after today."

"I know, it's been a long two weeks."

"You have no idea."

"I think I do." She leaned over and kissed him. "I've missed you too, and as much as I love teaching, I know now that I can't do it full time. I miss you both too much. I'm thinking this was my last time filling in for anything longer than a day."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes. My priorities changed. I have different dreams now." She lifted Maddie up and put her on Jack's lap so she finish buttoning her shirt.

"Like what? What do you dream about now?"

"Actually, I'm living my dreams. I was a teacher, and in my heart I always will be, but now, being married to you, having Maddie, hopefully having a few more babies. It's all I could ever want."

"Sounds perfect to me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am. Let's go home and go to bed early. How's that sound, sweetie?"

"You read my mind this time. Want to tell me what I'm thinking right now?"

"No need. I'm thinking the same thing."

A few hours later, Elizabeth was sitting up in bed, writing in her journal. Pouring her heart out about no longer being a teacher, about wanting new things, including another baby. She didn't want to rush things, but she hoped she would be pregnant soon. She knew having a baby so close to Maddie in age would be challenging but she never backed down from a challenge. She knew Jack would like it too, judging by how in love with his daughter he was.

"Honey, can't you sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm just writing in my journal. Go back to sleep."

"I need you in my arms to sleep."

"Give me just another minute."

A couple minutes later, Elizabeth blew out the lamp and rolled on to her side so he could wrap his arms around her.

"Are you ever going to let me in on whatever it is you write about in that journal?"

"Probably not."

"Please? Just a few sentences. I'm just curious."

"If I let you read what I wrote, it doesn't mean you can all the time."

"Ok. I can deal with that."

She handed him the journal pointing to the page she had just written. "Just the page there."

He spent a moment reading, and then rereading the page. He shut the journal, gave it back to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"No comments?"

"Not really."

"Hm. Ok. Goodnight, Jack." She was shocked.

"Goodnight." He waited a moment, and then whispered in her ear, "Another baby would be great."

She turned to look at him. "Yeah? You don't think it's too soon?"

"Nope. I would love it."

"So would I." She kissed him and rolled back over and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Jack added some wood to the fire, stirred up the embers and sat down with Maddie in the rocking chair. She was still sleepy, cuddling up to him with her arm around his neck and her head on his shoulder. He started rocking, talking softly. "Good morning, Honey Bug. You've been sleeping better lately. Thank you for giving Mama a break. She needs it. She's been trying so hard to do everything." He heard Maddie take a deep breath and sigh. "Maybe some day soon you will be a big sister. How would that be? I bet you would like it. Always having someone to play with and tell secrets to. Just so you know, another baby doesn't mean we will love you any less. It's not possible. We love you enough for ten babies. One more won't change that."

"Jack, you're so cute. Love you."

"Love you more, Sweetheart."

"Can you come here? I need to feed her."

"Sure." He handed her over and left the room to start breakfast.

"Your Daddy is a wonderful man, Maddie. How'd we get so lucky?"


End file.
